Arietta Schnee
Arietta Schnee (アリエッタ・シュネー, Arietta Shunē) is a powerful Mage akin to that of the Ten Wizard Saints and is given the moniker Queen of Swords (剣の女王, Ken no Joō) for her proficiency in swordmanship as well as The White Empress (白の皇后, Shiro no Kōgō) due to her white-colored theme and beauty by many. She is also the mentor of Arawn Lhant, whom she took in following his family's massacre. Appearance Arietta, despite her age would imply, bears the appearance of a young woman with a beautiful figure and a pale complexion. She has a long, white hair that reaches her thighs and a pair of dark blue ribbons tied on. Her hair also has a loose bangs covering her forehead and her right side framing her face. She also has purplish blue eyes. Arietta's normal attire is a japanese-style clothes, primarily white with dark blue accents. Most notable of her outfit is that both of her sleeves are quite big and reaches pass both of her arms. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Equipment Myrtenaster (ムールテネースタ, Mūrutenēsuta; pronounced Mur-ten-es-stur): Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Master Swordmanship Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Smell: High Intellect: *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Magical Abilities Overwhelming Magical Power: Arietta possesses an absolutely overwhelming amount of magical power, which what makes her comparable to the Ten Wizard Saints. Uniquely, her magical power is contained in a constant active state to the point where most people start feeling "attracted" to her due to this. However, the power it exudes make its presence looks serene and beautiful rather than downright terrified or horrifying. The magical aura itself is colored white, befitting her rather serene appearance. Though, this doesn't count her on being dangerous since whenever Arietta is completely angry and furious, the aura changes its colored into bloody red and surrounds the entire area she stands; making a huge change from calm into fear. Lunar Song Lunar Song (月面の歌, Getsumen no Uta lit. Song of the Moon): Light Magic Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): Arietta is a master in using Light Magic, which she passes down to Arawn. By using this magic, Arietta can release light from her body and manipulate it into a shield or blast as well as transforming her own body into light itself. Arietta also shows of utilizing this magic into her own sword as well, mostly using it to change its properties or unleashing blast of light from it. Some of Arietta's Light spells also used in conjunction with her Wind Magic. *'Avalon '(アヴァロン, Avaron): *'Saint Cross' (聖人の十字架, Seijin no Jūjika lit. Cross of Saint): *'Innocent Shine' (イノセントシャイン, Inosentoshain): *'Holy Rise' (ホーリーライズ, Hōrī Raizu): A powerful Light Magic spell and one of Arietta's most strongest spells in her arsenal. The spell consists of Arietta charging her magical power in a steady form, covering her in a bright light. Then by swinging her sword up, columns of light continously erupt from the ground around her, damaging nearby targets around her in a wave of light that consumes them. *'Judgment' (なる審判 (ジャッジメント), Seinaru Shinpan (Jajjimento)): **'Holy Judgment' (ホーリー・ジャッジメント, Hōrī Jajjimento): *'Excalibur '(エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā): Wind Magic Wind Magic (風魔法, Kaze Mahō): Same as her Light Magic, Arietta is very proficient in using Wind Magic as well, passing it down to Arawn through her teachings. With this magic, Arietta can control wind and manipulates it to her liking, such as using it to cloak her sword or shaping it into torrent of razor blades. Some of her Wind spells are also used in conjunction with her Light Magic. *'White Wind' (ホワイトウィンド, Howaitowindo): *'Wild Tornado' (ワイルドトルネード, Wairudotorunēdo): *'Ill Wind' (風雅, Fūga lit. Elegance): *'Invisible Air '(インビジブル, Inbijiburu Ea): *'Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi' (草薙の剣, Sword of Kusanagi): Trivia Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Characters Category:Original Characters